User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 8
(this starts playing) Pyrus: Ok, we're all ready. Let's move. 3D: And this time, we'll be ready. We owe Wolf's team a bit of revenge. Winx: (is listening to music on Ipod) Pyrus: That's better, Winx. Winx: (points to earphones, then shrugs shoulders) Pyrus: (facepalm) Let's roll. Orbeum: Spaceships fly, Pyrus. Pyrus: Whatever. (launches ship, followed by the rest of Brawlers) (scene changes) Necronoid: Where are the Brawlers? Ziperator: Already flying off! Necronoid: Start the engines. Necronoid and his team flew off. (scene changes) Pyrus: We're approaching the first planet. 3D: Actually, check the one a little to the left. That one's actually started to be dug up. I stopped Wolf's former team before they could get it all out. Pyrus: Let's roll. (flies followed by team) (scene changes) Necronoid: Which planet do you have the most progress on? WSkytruss: A little to the left. Necronoid: Ziperator, mobilize. (scene changes) Pyrus: Drago, I hear something coming from the back of my ship. Search it. Drago: Got it. (flies away, then flies back) No one. I hear them too though. Pyrus found nothing on radar. Winx: WHAT IS THAT?! O_o Jaakor: Whoa...I'm not sure if our secret weapon could have dug better. Skytruss: Forget how well the digging was done, LOOK AT IT! Crimson: The weapon...is...so... An area the size of Texas had been dug up, and gleaming metal was all that was found there. From a distance it looked smooth. Pyrus: What is this, the size of a continent? (music is at 1:15) Pyrus was shot down, and would have died if Drago hadn't come out of ball form and caught the ship. Pyrus: (climbs out of ship) FUSION RUMBLE! Drago used his burst of speed and strength to throw the ship at Necronoid's ship. The ships exploded. Necronoid: RAAH! (jumps down and fires) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! The resulting explosion nearly threw the other ships off balance. WSkytruss: Pleasure meeting you, now, GOODBYE! (jumps on Crimson's ship and wrecks it) Crimson: (jumps out) SIGHT LINE NULL! WSkytruss blindly flew into the flames. Wolfox: STAR MERGE CANNON! (blasts WSkytruss and causes massive explosions) 3D: YEAH! WSkytruss: Want to fight, eh? HAHAHAHHA! (runs at Wolfox) Crimson: Let's hope whatever these new weapons are, they can travel in space... Ziperator: (stomps 3D's ship) Why would you hope for that, when you can't get them? HYAH! Iron headlocked Ziperator from behind. CSkytruss: AVIAN NEEDLESTORM! (starts blasting) Ziperator: ARGH! FINALLY, A WORTHY OPPONENT! (3D growls) Oh, shut up, your time will come! (saws Iron until he can escape) (scene changes) Necronoid: WE DO THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN, DRAGO! Drago: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS RUN BEFORE I CAN KILL YOU! HYAH! (kicks Necronoid's face) Tony: ATTACK! Magmafury ran at Necronoid and brought him to the ground. Magmafury: SHOOT, DRAGO, SHOOT! GAAK! Necronoid: VITALITY DRAIN. (drains energy, but gets less than expected) What? Magmafury: That's because I sent the rest to... Thorak jumped on Necronoid and stabbed him. Necronoid: UNDYING LEECH! (drains and hurls Thorak away) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts Necronoid's face while he's distracted) Tay: GHOST BLADE! (runs at Necronoid) Necronoid: WARP PRISM DARKNESS! (creates a distortion field) (music ends, but this starts playing) Tay's blades somehow came through her chest. Winx: WHAT?! Infinity: RAAH! TERMINAL QUASAR! Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks) Infinity: WINX! GET BOMBAPLODE! WE HAVE TO AVENGE HER! Thorak: I WILL DO SO, THEN! (blasts Necronoid into the warp field) Necronoid: RAGH! YOU FORGET THAT I KNOW HOW IT WORKS! (fires one blast, causing lasers to split and expand, hitting everyone) Infinity: ARGH! RANGROK! Necronoid: BE SILENT! (stabs and blasts Infinity's cannon with mechanical hand) Necronoid kept his hand inside Infinity, who struggled. He used his backup arms to hold Infinity's arms still, and stuck his other mechanical hand inside the hole he made. Infinity: (blasts through mouth) YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANT A PIECE?! Necronoid: ARGH! (is hit in side heads so hard they bleed massively) NO, I WANT TWO! (blasts Infinity's face while tearing him apart) CRETIN! (throws each half at Thorak) Thorak dodged, but Necronoid simply blasted him, having expected that. Drago: DRAGONIC INFINITY! (flies at Necronoid) Necronoid: WARP PRISM DARKNESS! Drago ended up bursting out of Tay, tearing her entire body apart. Drago: RAAH! NECRONOID! Tay: Drago...focus. (music is at 1:20) Tay: My fight...Infinity's...over. Yours isn't that simple. From here...the fight will be your own. Drago: That's what I'm doing! Tay: Fight to win, not for revenge. Rainbow: She's right. Necronoid: Or be like me...and fight for BOTH! (blasts them all away) Pyrus: DRAGO! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS AEROGAN! Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! I can do this... Aerogan made snow instead of ice, cushioning both Drago and Rainbow. Rainbow: Sky striker. (flies at Necronoid) Necronoid: FOOLISH GIRL. (fires) Drago: (activates Dragonic Fusion Infinity) THE FOOLISHNESS IS YOURS, NECRONOID. (slams into blast and forces it down, then smashed into Necronoid's face) Rainbow slammed into Necronoid's stomach as Drago hit his face. Magmafury and Thorak fired on his back, popping joints in his wings. Necronoid: AAGH! (falls) (music is at 2:42) (scene changes) CSkytruss headlocked Ziperator. Ziperator: CHAIN CURRENT WIND GUST! (extends chain whips and creates tornadoes) Iron struggled to dodge. Crimson: SIGHT LINE NULL! Ziperator: I have had enough...OF YOU BLINDING ME! SAW STRIKER EXPLOSION! Ziperator's body opened in multiple places and expanded. Iron: Uh-oh. BLAST BURN ENGULFING LASER! (starts shooting) Ziperator fired saws from every gap in his body. Iron managed to deflect the saws with his massive, twisting and turning lasers. But CSkytruss had his wings cut clean off, and fatal saws in his chest and stomach. Crimson: SKYTRUSS! There was no answer. Iron: ZIPERATOR! (runs straight at Ziperator in rage) Ziperator: (laughs) SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! (blasts Iron to ball form) Crimson: No! (runs) Ziperator: YOU CAN'T HIDE, BOY! (chases Crimson) Wolfox: THEN HE CAN RUN! STAR MERGE CHAIN! (trips Ziperator with a laser chain and pulls him close) Ziperator: GAAK! You know..you should watch your back! WSkytruss: SONIC ENDGAME! (blasts Wolfox until he releases Ziperator) 3D: We aren't weak enough to lose to you again! Let's make Skytruss's sacrifice worth it! (music is at 3:30) Ziperator: NOTHING YOU EVER DO IS WORTH IT! YOU'RE SO WEAK! (stomps Wolfox) 3D: Don't...call me weak... WSkytruss: WEAK! 3D: Don't...f*cking... 3D and Wolfox: CALL US WEAK! (explosion) The massive release of energy threw Ziperator and WSkytruss in opposite directions. The gas and flames condensed. Wolfox: A Mechtogan? 3D: Not my style. COME BAKUGAN TRAP SATTALION! Sattalion formed out of the explosion condensing into a body. (music ends) Sattalion: I am formed...from the rage...the injustice...and karma...of all that has happened to 3D. I AM THE JUDGEMENT ON THOSE WHO STRIKE HIM UNJUSTLY! I AM...(extends blades and cannons) SATTALION! Wolfox: Back to back, then? 3D: STAR MERGE CANNON! Sattalion: SATTELITE BOOSTER! Wolfox and Sattalion were surrounded with lightning. WSkytruss and Ziperator ran straight at them. 3D: ENGAGE! The lightning thickened and exploded all over, sending WSkytruss and Ziperator into the ground. Everywhere nearby was flattened, revealing more glints of metal. (scene changes) (this starts playing) Winx: NUCLEARIX ENGAGE! Necronoid dodged most of the shot, but his left shoulder was hit. A few armor shards came out. Necronoid: You've gotten stronger, Rainbow. I HATE THAT! UNDERWORLD SHOT-ENSLAVER OF THE DEATH GODS! (blasts Rainbow away) Drago: RAAAH! (pulls Necronoid to the ground) Necronoid spun out of Drago's headlock. Drago: GENERATION GUARDIAN! (rams Necronoid straight in the stomach) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD DIVINER! Necronoid gained armor and was able to take the hit with no damage. Necronoid: It has been a long time since rage alone has given me strength...this hasn't happened since I transformed from a Dharaknoid. (laughs) HELLSONG SONIC! (blasts Drago away) Rainbow: RAAH! MOLTEN BLADE! (extends an ordinary blade and stabs Necronoid) Necronoid: It's no more molten than I am. Rainbow: Actually, it's far LESS molten than you are. Necronoid's armor had melted. Necronoid: RAAH! Magmafury: NOT SO FAST! SUPREME STORM RUMBLE! (blasts the molten armor) The armor exploded and flew on gusts of wind. Wind blades and molten metal circled and slashed Necronoid, allowing Rainbow, Drago, and Thorak to blast him down. (scene changes) (music is at 1:17) Ziperator: DIE! (launches saws) Wolfox: NEVER! STAR MERGE BOOMERANGE CHAIN! (extends chain, allowing him to swing the saws around and hit Ziperator with each one) WSkytruss: RAAH! FLIGHT NEEDLE! (launches laser needles) Sattalion: LEO GROWL DEFENSE! (blasts sonic wave, reflecting the needles) WSkytruss: ARGH! (falls) SONIC ENDGAME! Sattalion: SOLAR PANEL SHIELD! (takes no damage) SATTELITE CANNON! WSkytruss: MY FAEC! Ziperator: (jumps on Sattalion) 3D: GET THE F*CK OFF HIM! STAR MERGE CANNON! SOLAR PANEL LINK! Sattalion allowed Wolfox to blast his shield, absorbing and amplifying the energy. He blasted Ziperator away. (music is at 2:18) 3D: WE'RE--NOT--WEAK! DIE! Ziperator: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! WSkytruss: HORIZONTAL COMET LAUNCHER! (spreads wings, allows Ziperator's saw to roll over them, and supercharges it by doing so) (music is at 2:27) Sattalion: Hmm...SATTELITE COMET LAUNCHER! (allows saw to pass over solar panel, making it even stronger) Ziperator: (in thoughts) It's still heading for Wolfox?! THEN THEY'RE GONNA-- 3D: SPIRAL ARM REFLECTOR! Wolfox reflected the saw, sending it at Ziperator and WSkytruss. They flew away and were forced to retreat. Ziperator: MY FAEC! WSkytruss: My wings are...GONE! (returns to ball form along with Ziperator) 3D: Let's go help the others. Wolfox: They're doing fine...we need to start digging the weapon. 3D: (notices the metal they exposed in the battle) This thing doesn't have a scratch on it..it's really strong. Wolfox: We were shot down a few miles from the proper landing zone...and yet we're still above parts of this weapon! Just how big is it? Sattalion: Just keep digging. (is already digging) (scene changes) (music is at 3:08) Drago: He's down. That took a lot out of me. Any more and we'd have to summon Destroy-- Necronoid: UNDERWORLD HELL JUDGEMENT! Drago and Rainbow were blasted into ball form. Pyrus: WHAT?! Winx: No... Tony: It's fine. I don't go down so easily. Necronoid: (gets up) I beg to differ. (music is at 3:25) Magmafury: You'll beg for MERCY. Thorak: And get none from me! (lands next to Magmafury) Necronoid: (laughs slowly) You remind me of myself...except...you lack the true power needed to back your words! Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE. (deflects blast) (music skips to 4:14) Thorak: (activates, and spreads a reflector under neck) EVEN DEATH MAY DIE, AS MY MASTERS HAVE PREVIOUSLY SAID! (gets behind the blast and reflects it at Necronoid) Necronoid: RAAH! (turns to block it) Magmafury: FURY LASER BARRAGE! (blasts Necronoid in the side necks, wings, tail, and shoulders) Necronoid: GAAK! (falls forward, then is hit in the main face by the blast Thorak reflected) Thorak fired all over Necronoid's body, creating random pressure points in his stomach and chest. He had his wings, side heads, and tail blasted so much by this time that they were starting to break. His shoulders were further damaged, but nothing enough to reduce his power. The undamaged side of his head was softened, and a few good hits there would expose the other half of his brain. Necronoid: You're no Dragos...nothing you do will give me lasting damage! (music is at 5:37) Thorak ignored Necronoid and attacked him. They battled with blades, and Thorak stabbed massive holes into Necronoid's backup arms. Thorak: Heheheh. How do you like THAT?! Necronoid: RAAH! (puts all 3 heads around Thorak's head, then blasts him until he returns to small form) THAT MUCH. (is tackled by Magmafury) Drago: NICE WORK, THORAK! (music is at 5:47) Necronoid got Magmafury off of himself and pounded repeatedly. Magmafury coughed up blood. Magmafury: SUPREME-- Necronoid: ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! (forces Magmafury to shoot himself multiple times) Tony: MAGMAFURY! Necronoid: (transforms right hand into a scythe and prepares to stab Magmafury in the face) (music ends) Voice: MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! (this starts playing at 0:05) Bolts of lightning stopped Necronoid and forced him to roll away. Magmafury retreated into ball form, and a Bakugan came into view. Pyrus: Who are you? PG: Pyrusguardian, and this is Electron Leonial. Pyrus: How did you get here? PG: Stowed away on your ship. I learned about what you were doing, and thought you could all use a hand. Necronoid: A rat like YOU makes no difference. Leonial: That's not what the scratches on you say! ELECTRA JOLT! (slashes Necronoid to the ground, jumps up, and lands on him) (music ends at 0:33) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts